Kocchi Muite Baby!
by kadzuki
Summary: Para uke sudah mengerahkan segala upaya untuk menarik perhatian seme incaran mereka, tapi seme yang dituju sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Kesal karena usaha mereka sepanjang tahun tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya para uke bermaksud melancarkan serangan terakhir yang super dahsyat! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya! #AkaKuroWeek2014
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : Kocchi Muite Baby!**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Akakuro, Aoki, MidoTaka, MuraMuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, Crack, Failed! Humor, Romance**

**Length : ****Series**

**Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kazunari Takao, Himuro Tatsuya**

**Summary : Para uke sudah mengerahkan segala upaya untuk menarik perhatian seme incaran mereka, tapi seme yang dituju sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Kesal karena usaha mereka sepanjang tahun tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya para uke bermaksud melancarkan serangan terakhir yang super dahsyat! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari PV Kocchi Muite Baby! di Project Diva 2nd, yang kemudian berkolaborasi dengan otak rusak gw. AU yang berbeda lagi sama latar seri Rainbow Days dan Daily Life****. Happy AkaKuro Week and**** Itadakimasu~**

* * *

.

**[Part 1]**

.

.

_1, 2... 1, 2, 3, YEAH!_

.

Empat orang pemuda beraura cukup feminim menghela nafas bersamaan di dalam laboratorium kimia yang kosong. Kening berkerut, mata terpejam, bibir mengerucut maju beberapa mili. Singkatnya, itu mimik orang yang sedang galau. Kalau cuma seorang rasanya masih wajar, paling-paling cuma unlucky day. Tapi kalau empat-empatnya sekaligus?!

" Lagi-lagi... " sahut pemuda berambut pirang nyaris dalam bisikan.

" Eh? Kau juga, Kise? " tukas pemuda tampan dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata. " Lagi-lagi? "

Dua pemuda lainnya—satu berambut sewarna langit dan yang satu berambut sehitam malam—ikut mendongak. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, konfirmasi tanpa kata. Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, mereka mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dari masing-masing mereka mengalami virus remaja labil berupa galau.

" Jadi, kali ini apa? " tanya Takao, membuka topik sensitif mereka.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka mulut untuk memulai. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk dikatakan. Pertempuran mereka telah berjalan selama hampir satu tahun, dari waktu ke waktu apa yang mereka usahakan semakin agresif, namun tak satu pun yang membawa mereka mendekati kemenangan. Tiap kali serangan mereka terpatahkan oleh dinding yang masif, secara naluriah mereka akan berkumpul dan galau bersama.

Seperti saat ini.

* * *

_Tsuyogatta bakka de nanka_

_Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan_

_Ienai you na koto ga shitai no_

_Anna koto doka_

_Ya da... Donna koto?!_

_(If you keep acting tough_

_I feel like you'll just torment yourself_

_Because you wanna do the stuff we can't talk about_

_That sort of stuff_

_No way... That kind of stuff?!)_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Takao Kazunari, dan Himuro Tatsuya, empat cowok ganteng uke-ish terpopuler di Teikou Gakuen. Yang satu imut-imut kuudere, yang satu mantan model dengan aura minta di-_rape_ di tempat, yang satu tipe gaul, dan yang terakhir tipe keibuan. Cowok mana sih yang nggak takluk sama pesona empat makhluk tampan ini?!

_Oke. Ralat._

Keempatnya memang punya segunung fans, tapi jangan kira kisah cinta mereka mulus bak cerita dongeng dimana kedua pemeran utama bertemu, jatuh cinta, menikah, diakhiri dengan frasa terkenal _'they live happily ever after'_. Kisah mereka justru berbatu, berlubang, berduri, dan diakhiri tebing terjal untuk bunuh diri.

Dengan kata lain, jomblo. _Single_. _Solo player_. Lajang. _Free_. Duda mud—oke, yang ini salah.

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, kondisi ini bukan karena masalah tidak ada yang melirik mereka. Mereka sudah punya fans loyal, bahkan stalker dan om-om mesum yang rajin membuntuti. Masalah utamanya adalah, para cowok seme beruntung yang mereka taksir sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ditaksir empat cowok kece ini. Tambahan lagi, mereka sudah berusaha menarik perhatian incaran masing-masing selama satu tahun, namun tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun. Nasib.

Kita telaah satu per satu perjuangan cinta para lelaki manis ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya, cowok imut dengan bola mata dan rambut sewarna langit penganut paham kuudere. Sering disangka hantu karena hawa keberadaannya yang terlalu tipis. Naksir berat kapten tim basketnya sendiri yang terkenal sebagai raja (neraka), Akashi Seijuurou. _Well_, sepertinya yang bersangkutan memang punya bakat menjadi seorang _masochist_.

Poin pertama, kuudere dikombinasikan dengan yandere tingkat iblis hasilnya adalah _total disaster_.

Meski Kuroko punya satu poin plus, yaitu sama-sama anggota dewan siswa dengan Akashi, bukan berarti PDKT-nya berjalan mulus. Bagaimana tidak, tiap Kuroko berinisiatif mengajak ngobrol, Akashi akan membalasnya dengan bahasa tingkat tinggi yang sangat-nggak-nyambung-men. Modus kencan dengan cara ngajak makan ditolak karena si rambut merah meragukan higienitas jajanan di luar sana. Pura-pura lemah dan pingsan, yang ada malah latihannya digandakan. Niat berduaan dengan cara bantu-bantu sehabis jam pelajaran usai, malah disuruh-suruh.

.

" Akashi-kun, kau tahu soal sepatu keluaran N*ke yang ter— "

" Yang Air Zoom M*x? Dari penampilan cukup oke, suspensi saat melompat juga cukup bagus, mampu memberikan gaya tolak yang tidak membebani lutut. Tapi kekasarannya kurang mantap dibandingkan seri sebelumnya, berhubung kualitas kelembapan kayu yang berbeda antara Amerika dan Jepang, lalu—bla, bla, bla... "

" ... "

.

" Akashi-kun, kau belum makan kan? Ayo ke taman di komplek sebelah, milkshake dan jajanan disana enak-en— "

" Maaf, Tetsuya. Kau tahu kan jajanan sembarangan itu kurang higienis? Kau tidak tahu kan mereka mencuci bahan makanannya dengan benar atau tidak? Kau tidak tahu kan apakah mereka pakai minyak goreng campur solar kayak di Ind*nesia? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit perut? Bagaimana kalau ternyata terpapar virus menular? Bagaimana kalau bla bla bla... "

" ... "

.

" Hhh... Akhashi-khuuun... Maaf, akhu sudahh tid— "

" Selesaikan porsi latihanmu atau kugandakan dua kali lipat. "

" ... "

.

" Akashi-kun, masih belum selesai? Apa yang bisa kub— "

" Tetsuya, fotokopi manual ini untuk seluruh kelas. Bereskan juga hitungan milik Reo yang salah totalitas. File di PC juga tolong kau cek lagi, kurasa tadi Hayama mengacak-acaknya. Dan si bodoh Daiki memecahkan vas bunga dengan kaki dakiannya, bersihkan pecahannya. Selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam, aku harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk Kepala Sekolah. "

" ... "

.

Dibanding usaha PDKT, hubungan mereka lebih mirip majikan dan pembantu.

Lalu Kise Ryouta, mantan model berambut pirang bermotto _'Shalala goes on!'_. Rambut pirang, bodi atletis-seksi-aduhai, ditambah raut wajah yang mirip artis gay JAV—apalagi kalau lagi cemberut ngambek—membuat para seme-ish yang melihatnya akan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ditambah senjata rahasia berupa feromon super _'please rape me here'_. Mantap abis. Jatuh cinta dengan cowok ganguro yang diramalkan akan menjadi raja preman setelah lulus sekolah, Aomine Daiki.

Poin kedua, orang mesum dikombinasikan dengan orang yang minta di-_rape_ belum tentu menghasilkan adegan yang diimpikan para fujoshi dan fudanshi.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko, Kise cenderung _straightforward_ mendekati incarannya dengan aura 'hei-gue-cinta-mati-sama-lo'. Entah Aomine yang memang bego atau Kise yang salah strategi, yang pasti proses PDKT mereka selalu berakhir gagal total di pihak Kise. Dari level enteng dimana Kise dengan pedenya mendekati Aomine yang asyik menekuni majalah Horikita Mai, bilang bahwa dia lebih seksi dari sang _gravure idol_, dan selalu berakhir dengan Aomine yang memilih dada besar Mai-chan dibanding dirinya. Modus curhat soal cowok, tapi malah jadi dongeng pengantar tidur siang Aomine. Beberapa kali makan es loli sambil mendesah manja, sukses membuat cowok ganguro itu mengira kalau dirinya kena diare. Bahkan Kise dengan frontalnya mengajak Aomine _'one on one'_ dengan tubuh yang sudah setengah telanjang. Sayang, _super attack_-nya tidak mempan karena si calon raja preman tersebut malah mengiranya mengajak main _one on one_ basket.

.

" Iiiiihhh! Aominecchi mesum! "

" Berisik kau, Kise. "

" Biarin-ssu. Aku kan lebih seksi dari si Mai. "

" Kau?! Lebih seksi dari Mai-chan?! Jangan ngimpi, dong! Mai-chan itu seksi, berdada super besar, kenyal-kenyal, lembut kayak marshmallow. Bikin cowok manapun kepingin grepe-grepe dia! Lah kamu?! Isinya otot semua, mana badan kayak papan gilesan. Ditambah kelakuanmu yang bikin sakit mata. Yang ada kepinginnya gebukin kamu. "

" Hidoi-ssu! "

.

" Aominecchi, aku boleh curhat nggak? "

" Hhhhhnnnn. "

" Aku menyukai seseorang. Fisiknya agak berbeda, tapi dia eksotis dan tampan-ssu! Aku terpesona saat melihatnya berkeringat setelah olahraga. Rasanya ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutku-ssu! Bahkan meski kulitnya mirip orang negro, bagiku dia setampan Keanu Reeves, bla bla bla... "

" ... "

" ...ya gitu deh-ssu. Jadi sebenarnya yang aku taksir itu kam— "

" ...Grokkk... Grokkkk... "

" ... "

" ... Grokkk... Mai... aaah... "

" Aominecchi bego! Dakian! Bau kambing! Monyet Afrikaaaa! "

.

" Sluuuurp... Aaahhh... "

" ... "

" Slurrp... Slurrrpp... Hmmmhh... "

" Kise, kalau kamu sakit perut, nggak usah makan es loli sambil nahan pup gitu. Bikin orang jadi nggak nafsu tau! "

" ... "

.

" Aominecchi~ _'One on one'_ yuk~ "

" ...?! "

" Kenapa? Sama aku dijamin puas-ssu~ "

" ...Iya... One on one sama kamu pasti puas sih, tapi kamu bakalan masuk angin kalau main basket sambil nggak pakai baju. Aku nggak mau disalahkan kalau besok kau sakit gara-gara _one on one_ telanjang dada gitu, bego! "

" ... "

.

Oke, sepertinya seme incaran Kise memang terlalu idiot. Mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sampai IQ Aomine cukup dan mengerti kalau Kise cinta berat sama dia.

Member uke kece ketiga, Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang sifatnya sebelas-dua belas sama Kise, namun dengan tingkat kewarasan yang jauh lebih baik dari si blonde cengeng. Rambut sehitam malam, senyum menawan, dan sesekali kedipan nakal yang membuat fansnya _melting_ di tempat. Lincah, ramah, dan tukang gosip kelas berat. Punya _fetish_ dengan jari tangan, terutama yang ramping dan panjang. Cinta buta inilah yang membuatnya mengejar-ngejar Midorima Shintarou, cowok ganteng berambut lumut yang notabene _three-pointer_ tim basket sekolah.

Poin ketiga, menghadapi cowok tsundere tidak hanya membutuhkan kesabaran tak terbatas dan IQ yang memadai, tapi juga membutuhkan _lie detector_ untuk mengetahui apakah yang bersangkutan dalam mode tsun-tsun atau tidak.

Yah, untuk kasus yang satu ini, sepertinya Takao-lah yang bodoh karena tidak bisa membaca situasi. Bukannya mendapat perhatian dari sang pujaan hati, yang ada malah ditendang-tendang dan dicaci-maki. Saking gelap mata karena cinta, rela menjemput si tsundere dengan _bickshaw_—_bicycle-rickshaw_—dimanapun dan kapanpun. Pernah suatu ketika Takao tidak sengaja membawa lolipop pelangj, yang ternyata _lucky item_ Midorima. Tapi berkat kolaborasi tsundere dan lama _loading_, Takao malah memakannya bulat-bulat. Alhasil Midorima mengamuk dan menghabisinya di tempat. Atau kebalikannya, ketika Midorima tidak menyukai sesuatu namun bereaksi dalam mode tsun-tsun, Takao malah mengejarnya tanpa menyerah karena mengira bahwa Midorima menyukainya. Nggak tahu deh kapan mereka bisa nyambung.

.

" Takao, besok hujan. Jangan lupa pasang terpal di _bickshaw_-mu. Aku tidak mau kebasahan, nodayo. "

" Eeeeeh?! Tapi aku nggak punya terpal?! "

" Nggak mau tahu, nanodayo. Kamu kan bisa cari di tukang loak atau pinjam punya ibu kantin. "

" Terus aku gimana? Kan nggak mungkin sepedaku dipasang terpal, kalau gerobaknya sih bisa. "

" Itu urusanmu, Bakao. "

" ..._'Kay_. "

.

" Takao, jemput aku sekarang. Aku ada di toko barang bekas yang biasanya. "

" Hah?! Ini masih jam lima pagi Shin-chan. Aku juga lagi di kamar mandi, perutku mules gara-gara oshiruko kadaluwarsa yang kau berikan kemarin. "

" Ugh, bagian mulesnya nggak perlu disebut kenapa?! Cancer ada di urutan terakhir hari ini, dan _lucky item_-ku TV S*ny 22" keluaran tahun 1990. Berat banget. Jadi selesaikan urusanmu dan kuberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sini. "

" ...Jadi aku harus nahan pup sepanjang jalan, gitu? "

" Urusanmu, nodayo. "

" ... "

.

" Takao, itu apaan? "

" Eh, lolipop ini maksudmu? "

" Iya. Aku bertanya bukan karena ter-tertarik, nodayo. Hanya kepikiran soal _lucky item_-ku hari ini, dan mendadak saja kau tiba-tiba bawa lolipop. "

" Hahaha~ Diberi sama adikku, kok. Adikku kan manis-imut-super-kawaii kayak kakaknya ini. "

" Tolong hentikan tindakan memuji diri sendiri yang menjijikkan itu, nanodayo. "

" Iiihhh, Shin-chan jahat~ Ngomong-ngomong soal _lucky item_, apa_ lucky item_-mu hari ini adalah lolipop? "

" B-bukan, nodayo! Ak-aku memang belum punya _lucky item_ hari ini, ta-tapi itu bukan berarti aku butuh lolipopmu! "

" Hoooo... Kalau begitu... Jangan-jangan... _Lucky item_ Shin-chan itu aku yaaaa~ "

" Jangan ngimpi siang bolong, nodayo! "

" Humph! Shin-chan jahat! Aku nggak akan bagi lolipopnya sama kamu! Kraus... "

" ... "

" Kraus... Lolipopnha ngghak kenyas thernyatha... Kraus... "

" ... "

" Kraus... Kraus... "

" MATI SAJA KAU, BAKAO! "

" PHEEEEEH?! "

.

" Shin-chan, lihat nih! Kucingnya unyuuuu~ Bulunya lembut~ "

" Ba-bakao... "

" Eh? Shin-chan juga mau gendong? "

" Ti-tidak. Terimakasih. Ak-aku hanya kurang akrab saja dengan ku-kucing, nodayo. "

" Huumm? Masa? Tsun-tsun-nya Shin-chan keluar, ih~ "

" Bakao! "

" Kalau Shin-chan bilang 'kurang akrab', berarti Shin-chan sebenarnya suka banget, kan? Iya, kan? "

" Ja-jangan ngawur kau! Menjauh dariku sekarang juga! "

" Nggak usah malu-malu, Shin-chan! Nih, gendong! "

" BAKAOOOOOOOOOOO! "

.

Nggak tahu deh kapan dua orang ini bakal nyambung. Kalau begini-begini terus, Takao hanya berakhir sebagai objek _bully_-an Midorima. Memang sih status yang spesial, tapi dalam arti yang jauh berbeda.

Jika meyangka bahwa nasib tiga cowok kece di atas sudah sangat menyedihkan, maka nasib member terakhir grup uke-ish populer Teikou Gakuen ini bisa disebut mengenaskan. Sangat mengenaskan malah. Sebut saja Himuro Tatsuya, cowok ganteng nan kalem dengan _trademark_ tahi lalat di bawah mata yang kata fansnya sangat cute. Bisa dibilang paling waras dibanding tiga temannya dan memiliki naluri keibuan yang kuat, membuat dirinya menjadi pelarian pertama para uke patah hati yang butuh curhat. Sayang, kisah cintanyalah yang paling tragis, karena hatinya justru tertambat pada seorang titan tukang makan, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Poin keempat, jika ingin pacaran dengan seme bermental bocah jangan mudah ke-geer-an, karena yang bersangkutan nggak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya itu sesuatu yang romantis.

Entah memang kena guna-guna atau memang naluri keibuannya yang terlalu kuat, bagi Himuro, Murasakibara tampak sangat _cute_, apalagi kalau lagi makan cemilannya yang segunung. Bikin kepingin dipeluk katanya. Maka dengan mengerahkan seluruh pesonanya, ia berusaha menarik perhatian sang raksasa berambut ungu. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua aksinya berakhir dengan respon yang berkaitan dengan makanan dan pesonanya sendiri justru diacuhkan. Seorang Himuro Tatsuya kalah oleh makanan, yang bahkan bukan makhluk hidup. Ngenes. Banget.

.

" Atsushi, menurutmu jaket yang ini bagus tidak? "

" Kraus... Kraus... Aku ngghak... Krauss... Ngerti ichu baghus apha ghak... Kraus... Thaphi... "

" Tapi...? "

" Murochin... Baumu enak~ "

" Eeeeh?! Tu-tunggu dulu Atsushi, aku belum si— "

" Murochin bau _gateau chocolate_~ Aku kok nggak dibagi? "

" ... "

.

" Murochin, dua hari kemarin kemana? "

" Aku pergi dengan Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, dan Takao-kun. Memangnya kenapa? "

" Aku kangen Murochin, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Murochin. "

" Aaa... Aku tidak menyangka kalau rasa kangenku membuatmu jadi kangen pad— "

" Bento buatan Murochin memang _numero uno_. Padahal mamaku sudah buat bento lima kotak, tapi tetap saja aku kangen bentonya Murochin. "

" ... "

.

" ... "

" ...Atsushi. "

" Nee, Murochin? "

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu. "

" Tapi aku suka~ "

" ...?! Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang 'suka' mendadak begitu! Aku ja— "

" Aku suka lolipop itu~ Aku selalu kehabisan. Kalau Murochin tidak mau lolipopnya, boleh kumakan? "

" ...Sesukamulah. "

.

" Murochin~ "

" Ya, Atsushi? "

" Boleh peluk Murochin? "

" A-apa?! A-aku sih nggak keberatan, tapi kita kan belum pac— "

" Peluk Murochin memang yang paling enak kalau lagi kehabisan cemilan. Bau Murochin enak sih, jadi bisa nahan lapar sampai nanti jam makan siang. Nanti Murochin temani aku beli cemilan, ya? Aku traktir maiubo, tapi satu bungkus doang. "

" ...Terserah, deh. "

.

Sekali lihat saja, bisa dilihat kalau mereka tak lebih dari sepasang ibu dan anak. Berharap lebih? Tunggu sampai Murasakibara meng-_upgrade_ otaknya seperti saat masuk _Zone_.

* * *

_Soudai na roman kataru mae ni_

_Genjou bunseki dekiteru?_

_Aa! Kimi tte donkan!_

_(Before we talk about some great romance_

_Have you gone over the current situation?_

_Ah! You're so insensitive!)_

* * *

Dari empat kisah yang menyesakkan hati di atas, bisa dibayangkan betapa menderitanya empat uke kece ganteng nan unyu-unyu tersebut. Satu tahun cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok, karena seme incaran mereka sama sekali tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta yang mereka kirimkan. Apakah mereka harus menulis kata '_I Love You_' di spanduk ukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh dan digantung di gedung olahraga agar empat cowok idiot itu sadar? Tidak, sepertinya tidak bisa begitu juga. Bisa-bisa malah mereka berempat yang dikira gila.

Dan kini, di ruang laboratoriun kimia yang menjadi saksi bisu, keempatnya cuma terdiam. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sih masih mending, masih ada respon meski ujung-ujungnya di-PHP atau ditolak. Kalau bertepuk sebelah tembok begini, rasanya geregetan kepingin ngomong frontal, tapi gengsi juga. Serba salah.

" Hei. "

Suara Kise akhirnya memecah keheningan, membuat ketiga sahabatnya yang senasib menoleh. Takao duduk di atas meja bedah, sementara Himuro memeluk Kuroko, menenangkan pemuda berambut langit itu yang masih mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena usahanya menarik perhatian Akashi gagal lagi.

" Kalian tahu? Rasanya _kokoro_ ini sudah lelah-ssu. " ujar Kise sambil menghela nafas.

" Maksudmu? " Alis Takao terangkat sebelah. " Kau menyerah? Sudah bosan sama Aomine? "

" Bukan! Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku masih cinta sama Aominecchi! Cinta banget-ssu! " tukas Kise buru-buru. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah ke samping Takao. " Hmmm, begini... Kita kan sudah mengejar-ngejar empat cowok itu selama setahun ini. Segala cara sudah kita kerahkan untuk menarik perhatian mereka, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil menembus otak bebal mereka. "

" Ya. Aku ingat waktu Kise-kun datang ke rumahku sambil menangis dalam keadaan setengah telanjang gara-gara Aomine-kun tidak menangkap maksud ajakan Kise-kun. " sahut Kuroko tanpa tedeng aling-aling. " Sudah se-frontal itu tapi Aomine-kun masih tidak mengerti juga. Benar-benar idiot. "

" Tolong jangan ingatkan yang itu-ssu. _Kokoro_ ini sakit mengingatnya. "

" Kok cara ngomongmu jadi mirip anak-anak _cosplayer_ yang di B*ndung? " ujar Himuro heran.

" Kan biar gaul-ssu. " balas Kise sambil mengedikkan bahunya. " Kembali ke topik tadi. Apa kalian nggak merasa capek? Apa kalian nggak merasa ingin meledak tiap kali mereka nggak menangkap maksud kita? "

" Sebenarnya ingin sih, tapi lawannya cowok tsundere... "

" Aku tidak bisa meledak. Aku tidak tega melihat Atsushi cemberut. "

" Daripada dibenci Akashi-kun, lebih baik aku mati. Jadi meski kesal, lebih baik diam saja. "

BRAKKK!

Semua terkejut dengan Kise yang mendadak menggebrak meja. Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna kini tertuju pada iris yang secemerlang mentari, dan mata itu balas menatap satu demi satu.

" Kalian mau seperti ini terus-ssu? " Suara Kise merendah, menciptakan efek dramatis dalam ruangan itu. " Diacuhkan oleh empat cowok yang sudah kita kejar secara nyaris terang-terangan selama satu tahun. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti mereka jatuh cinta pada orang lain tanpa pernah tahu perasaan kita? Dan demi motto 'asalkan dia bahagia, maka aku pun akan bahagia', kita akan tutup mulut, menangis sambil mendoakan kebahagiaanya, sementara kita akan terus mengejar bayang-bayang mereka. Apa kita mau berakhir seperti itu? "

Baik Takao, Kuroko, dan Himuro terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Kise perlahan. Meski terkesan kejam dan pesimis, namun kata-kata itu ada benarnya juga. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko menurun drastis saat membayangkan Akashi menikah dengan seorang putri entah-dari-negara-mana. Himuro memeluk sang pemuda berambut langit, tidak kuat membayangkan titan imutnya menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama seorang pengusaha _snack_ sukses demi cemilan tanpa batas. Takao menggumamkan kata-kata kutukan yang ditujukan pada siapapun yang berani mengambil Shin-chan-nya. Kise, yang memuntahkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya sendiri, malah sudah berderai air mata.

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " sahut Himuro pelan. " Mereka amat sangat tidak peka. "

" Aku ingin kita melakukan satu serangan terakhir yang sangat frontal. " Kise berusaha memasang tampang serius meski masih ada bekas air mata di wajahnya. " Apapun hasilnya kita harus menerima dengan lapang dada. Syukur-syukur kalau mereka sadar dan membalas perasaan kita. Atau kalaupun nanti mereka menolak, kita sudah lega—meski harus nangis dulu, sih. "

" Terus kalau masih nggak ngerti juga? " celetuk Takao.

" Kita... harus _move on_. "

Keempatnya otomatis menghela nafas bersamaan. Yang namanya fakta memang kadang menyakitkan, tapi itulah realita. Suka tidak suka memang harus dijalani. Dan _move on_ termasuk salah satunya.

" Jadi... Kise-kun punya rencana apa? "

Suara Kuroko memecah aura suram yang melingkupi mereka. Tiga kepala lainnya menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kuroko yang cinta mati sama Akashi dan rela diperlakukan seperti pembantu itu sampai menerima ajakan gila Kise. Berarti Kuroko sudah siap berperang sampai mati. Oke, agak lebai. Katakanlah Kuroko sudah siap menerima segala kemungkinan.

" Kau... serius, Kurokocchi? "

Pemuda berambut langit itu menganggukkan kepala. Meski wajahnya sedatar jalan tol, tampak tekad membara dalan iris sewarna laut musim panas miliknya. Takao dan Himuro saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk.

" Oke, kami berdua juga ikut. " ujar Takao. " Keluarkan ide gilamu itu. "

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah sang mantan model, membuat tiga sobatnya sempat ragu mau mendengar ide gilanya atau tidak. Tapi demi kebaikan dan masa depan bersama, maka mereka mendekat dan meminjamkan sebelah telinga masing-masing. Si pirang bling-bling langsung membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat ketiganya memasang wajah _amazing_.

" Serius, tuh?! " desis Takao, setengah _excited_-setengah bingung.

" Serius. Sumpah. Demi Tuhan. " Himuro cuma bisa cengo.

" _Oh_. _My_. _God_. Kise-kun jadi pintar. "

Seringai di wajah Kise berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Jarang-jarang idenya dipuji. Apalagi jadi senjata utama seperti saat ini. Biasanya sih idenya selalu dihadiahi makian atau tendangan karena banyak yang nggak masuk diakal.

" _Come on, boys! Let's do it! This our war! Love is war!_ "

**.**

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

Liriknya Kocchi Muite Baby itu menggoda banget. Lagunya juga ear-catching. Dan tiba-tiba kebayang para uke yang mati-matian cari perhatian sama seme incerannya. Otak beraksi dan jadilah fanfic geblek satu ini.

Eniwei, tanggal 13 April ini gw nongol di CLAS:H Surabaya. Yang mau ketemuan, ayuuuk~ Gw cosplay jadi Sakura Miku disana~ Hehehe~

_Like, review, follow, any respond is my write-nutrition~_

_RnR puh-leaseeee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : Kocchi Muite Baby!**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Akakuro, Aoki, MidoTaka, MuraMuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, Crack, Failed! Humor, Romance**

**Length : ****Series**

**Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kazunari Takao, Himuro Tatsuya**

**Summary : Para uke sudah mengerahkan segala upaya untuk menarik perhatian seme incaran mereka, tapi seme yang dituju sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Kesal karena usaha mereka sepanjang tahun tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya para uke bermaksud melancarkan serangan terakhir yang super dahsyat! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!**

**A/N : ****Akhirnya bisa update juga~ Tapi tiga hari ke depan gw ngilang dulu karena harus ngurus _guest_ dari Korea. _Anyway_, gomen kalo chapter ini garing, soalnya chapter dua yang asli kepanjangan, dan terpaksa gw bagi dua *dibakar massa*. _Well, itadakimasu~_**

* * *

.

**[Part 2]**

.

.

" Kise... Ini benar-benar... Wow... "

Sang pemuda berambut blonde hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke sebuah sofa empuk di ujung ruangan. Ketiga sahabatnya berjalan di belakangnya sambil mengagumi studio musik yang bisa dibilang tergolong sangat mewah itu. Takao membisikkan komentar-komentar mendetail tentang peralatan yang ada. Himuro tak henti-hentinya mengamati interior studio yang terasa sangat nyaman. Kuroko pasang wajah datar sambil minum vanilla milkshake favoritnya.

" Taruh saja tas kalian disini, anggap saja rumah sendiri-ssu. "

Kise melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan menanggalkan seragamnya, menampakkan kaos oblong yang senada dengan rambutnya. Takao tanpa sungkan-sungkan melemparkan dirinya dan langsung bergelung di atas sofa. Cuma Himuro dan Kuroko saja yang tetap bersikap normal dan duduk dengan wajar.

" Nggak nyangka deh, kamu bisa punya studio semewah ini. " Takao beringsut dan tiduran berbantalkan paha sang tuan rumah. " Sofanya juga maknyus, bahkan lebih empuk dari kasurku di rumah. "

" Ngenes banget, Takao-kun. " ledek Kuroko dengan muka super flat-nya

" Berisik, Kuroko. Memangnya kamu pernah merasakan yang lebih enak dari ini? "

" Pernah. Di rumah Akashi-kun. "

Hening seketika. Tiga pasang mata langsung tertuju pada sang pemuda berambut langit yang masih menyedot milkshakenya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Yang dipandangi balas memandangi tanpa merubah ekspresinya sedikit pun. Paling nggak pasang ekspresi '_so what?!_' gitu.

" Kurokocchi, ternyata kau berkhianat-ssu! " tuding Kise dramatis.

" Tolong jangan salah paham dulu. " balas Kuroko dengan aura yang mendadak kelam. " Aku ke rumah Akashi-kun waktu dia sakit, untuk mengantarkan bahan pelajaran. Dan... dan... "

" Dan kau berniat merawatnya, tapi dia malah menyuruhmu menyelesaikan laporan dewan siswa di tempat. Kau berbaik hati membuatkannya bubur, tapi malah berakhir dengan dia hampir keracunan makanan karena sense masakmu yang _luar biasa_. " lanjut Himuro baik hati.

_Tunggu. Itu sih bukan baik hati, tapi mengorek luka lama namanya._

Kuroko langsung merepet di pojokan. Himuro hanya tersenyum polos tak berdosa. Toh memang dia tidak salah, hanya mengatakan sebuah realita masa lalu. Terlepas kalau itu termasuk tindakan menggarami luka yang menganga. Perih, bung.

" Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita bahas rencana utama kita! " sela Kise, berusaha menyelamatkan suasana sebelum aura muram itu menular pada semuanya. " Waktu kita cuma dua minggu untuk berlatih-ssu. _Now or never._ "

Takao langsung bangkit dan duduk manis, sementara sang pemuda berambut langit yang masih jongkok di sudut hanya menoleh dan memandangi ketiga sahabatnya dari sudut matanya. Masih agak ngambek mungkin. Himuro tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua belah pahanya, seperti om-om pedofil yang mau me-_ra_—salah, maksudnya seperti ibu yang membujuk anaknya yang sedang ngambek untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

_Dipikir tidak mempan? Anda salah besar._

Perlahan Kuroko bangkit, mendekati Himuro, kemudian duduk anteng dipangkuannya. Dirasa semua sudah fokus, Kiae mengeluarkan iPhone-nya, kemudian memencet sebuah file video. Diletakkan ponselnya di tengah meja agar semua bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Nada-nada yang _ear-catching_ mulai mengalun dan...

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Saat video yang mereka tonton selesai, reaksi keempatnya sangat beragam. Kise senyam-senyum nggak jelas, Takao pasang muka '_woooooowww_', Himuro cengo, dan Kuroko tetap dengan muka serata aspal tapi tatapan matanya mengatakan '_anjrit, ini video apaan?!_'.

" I-Ini yang mau kita tampilkan? " sahut Himuro masih syok.

" Iya-ssu~ Mantap, kaaan~? "

" Mantap sih mantap. Tapi kita cuma mau tampil biasa, gitu? " sela Takao. Tampaknya cuma dia saja yang se-_excited_ Kise setelah menonton video yang disodorkan si pirang cengeng itu. " Kalau gitu doang sih, nggak yakin empat cowok super nggak peka itu bakal ngerti. "

" Tenang-ssu! Bukan Kise Ryouta namaku kalau tidak menampilkan suatu yang glamor dan elegan... "

" Maksud Kise-kun lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang idiot. "

" Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu! " Air mata buaya Kise mengalir, tapi sama sekali tidak direspon tiga orang lainnya. " Tapi tidak apa, karena aku sayang Kurokocchi. Dan untuk serangan _ultimate_ kita, aku sudah menyiapkan dua senjata rahasia! "

Takao langsung tepuk tangan dengan antusias. Himuro dan Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alis, makin ragu dengan rencana dan tingkat kewarasan Kise. Kalau biasanya kelakuannya sudah bodoh, maka kali ini akan super-duper-bodoh. Mungkin akhir minggu nanti mereka harus memeriksakan tingkat kewarasan Kise ke dokter jiwa. Barangkali cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tembok dengan Aomine sudah membuatnya stres berat.

" Senjata rahasia kita yang pertama adalah Kurokocchi! Dia yang akan jadi vokalisnya! "

"EEEEEEHHH?! "

Baik Takao maupun Himuro langsung pasang muka horor. Ide idiot dan gila dari Kise itu sudah biasa, tapi yang satu ini sudah masuk kategori mustahil. _Impossible._ Dari muka Kise yang penuh kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi, mereka beralih menatap Kuroko yang masih setia dengan tampang datarnya, seolah tak terpengaruh kata-kata si pirang cengeng itu.

" Kise-kun, silakan cari sekrup kepalamu yang lepas. "

" Hidoi-ssu! Aku serius, nih! "

" Kau masih waras, kan? " sahut Himuro, memandangi Kise dengan khawatir. Tampaknya pemuda itu memang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. " Kau tahu kan kalau wajah Kuroko tidak ada bedanya dengan aspal jalan tol? Kau memintanya untuk menyanyi saja itu sudah tindakan gila, apalagi menyuruhnya berekspresi macam-macam seperti itu! "

" _Please,_ Himuro-kun. Kata-katamu menyakitkan sekali. Aku tidak separah itu. Paling tidak aku tersenyum sesekali. "

" Sebulan sekali atau dua kali tepatnya. " ralat Takao.

Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya yang sewarna laut musim panas. Dua sahabatnya digolongkan sebagai orang idiot, dan yang satu-satunya waras punya lidah setajam katana. Heran kenapa dia bisa bersahabat baik dengan mereka. Yah, sesama uke memang biasa dekat, kan? Secara mereka punya nasib yang sama, cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok.

" Makanya, aku punya latihan khusus buat Kurokocchi biar bisa jadi vokalis yang cute unyu-unyu-ssu! " ujar Kise bangga. " Pokoknya kalau latihannya selesai, kalian nggak bakal percaya kalau itu Kurokocchi! "

" Tapi kalau Kuroko jadi kaya ekspresi, jadi kayak bukan Kuroko. Dia kan penganut setia paham kuudere. " tukas Takao.

" Tenang, latihanku ini bikin ekspresi Kurokocchi bisa _on-off_. Jadi Kurokocchi nggak kehilangan daya tarik alaminya-ssu. "

" Dikira aku saklar, bisa _on-off_ seenak jidat. "

" Sudahlah-ssu! Mau atau nggak? Ini kesempatan terakhir kita. " tanya Kise sekali lagi, berusaha menyakinkan teman-teman seperjuangannya. " Kurokocchi sayang Akashicchi, kan? Kalau Kurokocchi mundur disini, mungkin Akashicchi bakal disambar orang lain sebelum sadar perasaan Kurokocchi. Mau itu terjadi? "

Sang pemuda berambut langit menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bayangan dirinya yang sedang bernyanyi sambil berlenggok kesana-kemari diselingi sesekali kedipan nakal memang mengerikan. Tapi lebih mengerikan lagi kalau Akashi menikah dengan seorang tuan putri entah-dari-negara-mana. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia akan bunuh diri dengan overdosis milkshake.

" ...Baiklah. "

" Yay! Akan kita hadiahkan tamparan penuh cinta ke muka cowok-cowok nggak peka itu-ssu! "

Kise menyodorkan tangan kanannya, kemudian disusul Takao yang tak ragu sedikit pun. Himuro mengulirkan tangan kirinya, senyum tersungging penuh harapan. Terakhir Kuroko, yang masih agak ragu dengan keefektifan cara Kise untuk merubah wajah bak papannya. Namun ada satu kesamaan dari mereka berempat, tatapan mata yang penuh determinasi. Pertarungan final.

" _Okay-ssu, let's make them look over us, guys!_ "

* * *

_Otoko tte baka bakka ne_

_Hen na koto ima kangaeta deshou_

_Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai type_

_Daibu kao ni deteru, are you Ok?!_

_Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi_

_Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa_

_Ne?!_

_(Guys are all stupid, huh?_

_You just thought something weird now, didn't you?_

_You're the type who can't tell a lie_

_It's really showing up on your face, are you Ok?!_

_There's no room for great consideration_

_It just won't be worth to talking about_

_Ok?!)_

* * *

" ...ya... Tetsuya... "

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat pelan, sepertinya masih betah dalam dunia mimpinya. Pemuda berambut semerah darah yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya hanya bisa menghela putus asa. Dia terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata rahasia berupa segelas vanilla milkshake. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe penyuka _fastfood_, karena baginya keseimbangan nutrisi yang baik akan membuatnya tumbuh ting—err, ralat, ukuran dari kepala sampai mata kakinya akan bertambah secara signifikan.

Perlahan, dibukanya tutup gelas milkshake itu dan disodorkan tepat di depan sang pemuda berambut langit. Targetnya—yang secara naluriah mengikuti bau favoritnya—perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata masih terpejam rapat, dengan hidung yang mengendus-endus tanpa sadar. Mirip sekali dengan anjing atau kucing linglung.

" Tetsuya, bangun. "

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Mata itu masih terpejam meski tubuh sudah setengah sadar. Lalu tampak olehnya, dua utas kabel putih yang mengarah ke masing-masing telinga. Pantas saja. Tidurnya pulas dan dipanggil-panggil nyaris tidak ada respon. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menyentil dahi sang pemuda berambut langit kuat-kuat.

" _Ittai!_ "

Seringai merekah di wajah tampan Akashi saat Kuroko terbangun gelagapan sambil memegangi dahinya yang disentil barusan. Ia membiarkan Kuroko ber-'aduh'-ria sebelum kembali menerornya.

" Sudah puas tidur, Tetsuya? " sahutnya cukup keras, setidaknya untuk mengalahkan suara lagu-entah-apa yang mengalun dari _headset_ yang dikenakan Kuroko.

" Eh? " Akhirnya si pemuda berambut langit menyadari keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah datarnya. " Um... Akashi-kun... _Gomen..._ "

Akashi cuma bisa ternganga melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya. Kuroko? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Merona?! SEJAK KAPAN KUROKO TETSUYA BISA MERONA?! Penganut setia kuudere berwajah super flat yang bahkan tak akan berekspresi panik saat gempa bumi skala sembilan Richter mengguncang itu kini bisa merona?! Ada angin apa ini? Apakah dunia akan kiamat?

" Ehm... Lain kali jangan pakai _headset_ di kelas. Kalau ketiduran seperti tadi dan sensei mencarimu bisa gawat. " Akashi berdehem pelan, mencoba menghapus sosok Kuroko yang merona barusan.

" Pakai atau tidak, sensei tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku kok. " decak Kuroko sebal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Sekarang Akashi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat keras-keras. Tadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya merona, dan sekarang ia bertingkah _cute_ bak anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Apakah ini mimpi?! Kalau yang barusan itu Kise, Akashi masih bisa percaya, berhubung mental Kise tak ubahnya mental anak SD. Kalaupun dia melihat Kise manyun-manyun sok unyu, efeknya nggak cute seperti barusan, tapi malah membuatnya ingin menggamparnya di tempat. Tapi yang ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Ulangi, KUROKO TETSUYA.

" Tetsuya, apa kau sedang sakit? Kepalamu terbentur barangkali? " tanya Akashi, memastikan kalau yang dihadapannya benar-benar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kise yang ber-_cosplay_-ria jadi Kuroko.

" Tidak dan tidak, Akashi-kun. " jawab Kuroko singkat sembari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. " Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan dewan siswa, kan? Aku mau pulang cepat. "

" Tidak, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa ulang proposal milik kelas yang acaranya kita tolak. Juga membuat resume laporan revisi keempatbelas. " balas Akashi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus latihan. " tolak Kuroko. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

" Kau berani melawanku, Tetsuya? " Suara pemilik mata heterokrom itu meninggi, tidak suka perintahnya dibantah oleh (budak) anak buahnya.

" Bukan melawan, tapi menggunakan hak-ku sebagai seorang siswa biasa yang akan tampil di pentas pekan kebudayaan. " Mata sewarna laut musim panas itu menatap sosok pujaan hatinya sebelum membungkuk dan berjalan pergi. " _Mata ashita._ "

Akashi hanya bisa terpekur memandangi ambang pintu kelas yang kosong. Tadi seorang Tetsuya Kuroko merona. Dilanjutkan dengan menggembungkan pipi dan bibir yang mengerucut. Berakhir dengan perintah absolutnya dibantah dan dimentahkan begitu saja. Apa ini memang mimpi? Atau justru dia sendiri yang sedang sakit? Tangan kirinya meraba dahinya, mengira-ngira suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

" Masih normal, tuh. "

.

.

.

.

" Shin-chaaaaaann~ "

Yang dipanggil cuma menghela nafas kesal. Tidak bisakah namanya dipanggil dengan cara yang lebih normal. Dan di sekolah ini hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu, pemuda berambut hitam legam yang agak diragukan kewarasannya, Takao Kazunari. Belum sempat menoleh dan melempar pandangan membunuh, sepasang tangan sudah melingkari tubuhnya.

" Berisik kau, Bakao. Dan jangan peluk-peluk aku seenak jidatmu, nodayo. "

Takao cuma bisa manyun kuadrat. Setiap hari antar-jemput cowok berambut lumut ini, selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan mesra '_Shin-chan_', rajin memeluknya tiap ada kesempatan, tapi kenapa yang bersangkutan nggak sadar juga kalau dia cinta mati? Atau barangkali dia cuma dimanfaatkan sebagai tukang antar-jemput doang? Kalau itu benar, ngenes sekali hidupnya.

" Humppph... Shin-chan jahat... "

" ...Sesukamulah. Nanti aku harus mencari pita motif pelangi, nodayo. "

" Eh? Tumben Shin-chan belum punya _lucky item_ hari ini dan masih sehat walafiat. "

" Kau menyumpahiku cepat mati?! "

" Iiihhh, Shin-chan berpikiran buruk melulu~ " Takao memajukan kedua belah bibirnya, berusaha menampilkan efek _cute_ yang malah berefek kebalikannya di mata Midorima. " Aku kan cuma heran~ "

" Hentikan muka menjijikkanmu itu, Bakao. " balas Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata dengan gaya yang '_oh-so-Midorima-banget_'. " Kita harus secepatnya beli pita motif pelangi, nodayo. "

" Tapi Shin-chan, hari ini aku mau langsung pulang. Aku mau menemani Kise-chan belanja. " tolak Takao tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" Apa?! Jadi kau lebih memilih menemani si pirang cengeng itu belanja nggak jelas dari pada aku, nodayo?! "

Baik Midorima maupun Takao sama-sama tersentak begitu mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Midorima barusan. Perlahan, Takao melirik sang shooter berambut lumut, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di perut Midorima dengan sensual. Dilayangkannya sebuah kedipan nakal yang mampu membuat seluruh fansnya kejang-kejang di tempat.

" Jadiiiii~ Shin-chan minta aku temani? Shin-chan kesepian kalau aku nggak ada? "

Dalam hati, Takao berharap-harap cemas. Akankah pujaan hatinya itu takluk dengan godaannya kali ini? Paling tidak tampakkan muka yang memerah agar dia tahu bahwa usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil setelah sekian lama. Atau minimal rona merah yang berusaha disembunyikan.

" Lepaskan aku, Bakao. " ujar Midorima, matanya yang sewarna zamrud menghujam langsung ke dalam mata sekelam malam milik Takao, membuat si empunya serasa _melting_ di tempat. " Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu untuk mengantarku, nodayo. "

Sebuah pedang tak terlihat melayang dan menusuk tepat di hati sang pemuda berambut legam. Sakit. Banget. Padahal sudah jelas sekali niat dari godaannya tersebut, tapi kenapa si maniak Oha-Asa ini sama sekali tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal cintanya?

Raut wajah Takao memggelap. Barangkali cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tembok sampai akhir. Syukur-syukur kalau masih dianggap teman. Tapi sepertinya cowok berambut lumut itu memang cuma menganggapnya sopir antar-jemput gratisan. Apes.

" Oke deh, Shin-chan. Aku duluan. Hati-hati di jalan. "

Tanpa melihat sang pujaan hati, Takao berbalik pergi dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Aslinya sih dia kepingin lari ke tempat ketiga sahabatnya berada dan menangis keras-keras. Namun berhubung sekolah masih ramai, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Masih ingat harga diri untungnya.

" O-oi, Bakao! "

.

.

.

.

Di tengah keramaian pusat pertokoan di dekat Teikou Gakuen, tampak empat pemuda uke nan ganteng sedang berjalan beriringan sepasang-sepasang. Feromon yang mereka keluarkan begitu dahsyat, membuat tiap orang di sekeliling mereka memperhatikan dengan tatapan lapar. Para gadis ber-'kya-kya' ria, sementara yang lelaki-entah gay atau straight-memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

" Ano... "

" Hmm? Adhwa aphwa Kuyokocchi? " sahut Kise sambil asyik mengemut es loli Gari-gari-kun miliknya. " Mawhu belhi mikfhake? "

" Apa kalian tidak merasa diikuti seseorang? " tanya Kuroko pelan sambil membuka es lolinya.

" Hanya perasaanmu saja barangkali. " tukas Himuro sambil menjilat es lolinya perlahan.

" Unn... Baiklah. "

Mengacuhkan kecurigaan Kuroko, mereka terus berjalan dengan santai sambil makan es loli. Aura uke super kuat ditambah es loli menghasilkan jurus penghancur super dahsyat. Kise masih asyik mengemut lolinya dengan wajah bahagia sepenuh hati, Takao menjilati es lolinya dengan berisik, Himuro menjilat es lolinya malu-malu—nggak baik makan sambil berjalan katanya—dan Kuroko yang sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ lagi sedang menjilat es lolinya dengan wajah merona entah kenapa.

Siapa yang tidak histeris saat disuguhkan pemandangan yang menjurus erotis seperti itu, apalagi ini bukan cuma seorang, tapi empat! Alhasil sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, banyak gadis pingsan, sebagian besar mendadak mimisan, dan beberapa celana terasa sempit dalam hitungan detik. Efek yang luar biasa.

Namun semakin banyak korban yang jatuh akibat keempat cowok uke unyu ini, semakin terasa pula perasaan diintai yang tadi disinggung Kuroko. Bahkan kali ini bukan Kuroko saja yang merasakannya, tetapi ketiga sahabatnya juga.

" Anjrit. Sumpah. Kok rasanya makin serem. " bisik Takao. Ia bisa merasakan satu tatapan tajam yang mengincar punggungnya.

" Jangan-jangan stalker yang bulan kemarin. " balas Kuroko sembari melepas kedua _headset_-nya. Wajahnya yang tapi diwarnai seulas tipis emosi kembali datar bak talenan.

" Mending kalau cuma stalker. Kalau om-om yang niat me-_rape_ kita, bagaimana?! " tukas Himuro ngeri.

" Jangan panik... Jangan panik-ssu! " ujar Kise alih-alih setengah berteriak. Padahal dirinya yang kelihatan paling panik. " Di depan ada perempatan yang ramai-ssu. Alih-alih belok kiri, kita akan belok kanan, lalu sprint sekencang-kencangnya, mengerti? "

" _Yes, sir!_ "

Suasana yang tadinya santai kini berubah tegang. Bahu keempatnya tampak kaku dan mereka mulai berjalan dengan cara yang agak aneh. Semakin mendekati perempatan yang dimaksud Kise, semakin intens pula yang diarahkan ke punggung mereka.

" Sekarang-ssu! "

Dengan gerakan _faint_ yang lihai—terasah berkat latihan neraka dari pujaan hati Kuroko, Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Gusti Kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou—, mereka terlihat seolah-olah berbelok ke kiri di tengah kerumunan. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah lari ke arah sebaliknya, tak terlihat dengan memanfaatkan _Misdirection Overflow_ milik sang pemuda berambut langit.

.

.

.

.

Kise memasuki studio miliknya sambil membawa empat botol Pocari. Studio tampak lengang—yah, memang cuma ada mereka berempat, tapi biasanya pun tidak selengang ini—hanya ada Himuro yang duduk manis di sofa. Kise melemparkan sebotol Pocari pada pemuda itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

" Mana Kurokocchi dan Takaocchi? "

Himuro mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping dengan anggun. Kise mengarahkan tatapannya dan langsung mendapati dua uke ngenes yang merepet di pojokan dengan aura super suram. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu, Kise tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa sebabnya. Sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari buat mereka sih. Sampai rasanya terlalu kejam untuk dibahas.

" Jadi-ssu? "

" Kuroko sudah di ambang batas, sudah seminggu dia tidak pernah mengurusi dewan siswa kecuali benar-benar penting. Dia butuh Akashi dosis tinggi segera. Kalau tidak, otaknya akan sedikit terganggu. Sementara Takao... Yah, selain tidak mengakhiri harinya dengan mengantar 'Shin-chan' akhir-akhir ini, saat pulang tadi dia ditolak lagi secara frontal. "

Sang pemuda berambut kuning cuma bisa mesem-mesem, setengah ingin menangis dan setengah ingin tertawa. Toh bagaimana pun juga nasibnya tak berbeda jauh. Bohong kalau dia tidak kangen berat sama ganguro mesum tercintanya, setelah seminggu cuma mengurusi rencana tampil mereka di pekan kebudayaan sekolah. Dan ia yakin, pemuda kalem di hadapannya juga merasakan hal yang sama meski kelihatan sangat tenang.

" Jangan dibahas lagi, dong-ssu. Mending latihan. "

" _Roger._ " balas Himuro. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya seperti om-om ped—oke, lupakan yang bagian terakhir—untuk memanggil kedua 'anak'-nya. " Kuroko, Takao, ayo sini. _Come to Papa~_ "

_Tetap saja itu terdengar salah. Sangat salah._

Masih dengan sisa-sisa aura suram yang mengantung, dua uke ngenes tersebut beranjak dari pojokan dan mendudukkan diri di samping kanan-kiri Himuro. Kise ingin menghibur keduanya, tapi ia urungkan karena takut malah menginjak ranjau. Mulutnya suka berkoar di luar kehendaknya soalnya. Salah-salah dia malah di-_Ignite Pass Kai_ di tempat.

" Ummm... Kita kesampingkan yang lain dulu, ya? Soalnya waktu kita cuma seminggu lagi-ssu. " sahut Kise pelan.

" Latihan apa lagi? Kau, aku, dan Himuro kan sudah kompak. " tukas Takao sambil mengeryit.

Kise cuma memilin-milin ujung bajunya dan melirik ke arah seorang langit bermuka sedatar tivi flat lima puluh inci yang duduk anteng di samping Himuro. Kedua sahabatnya menoleh perlahan, mengikuti arah lirikan si blonde cengeng. Dan tiga pasang mata itu menatap bola mata sewarna laut musim panas yang membalas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Ummm... Kurokocchi... Bisa perlihatkan hasil latihan khususmu-ssu? Penampilan kita nanti bergantung padamu... " Suara Kise rasanya semakin lama semakin mengecil, takut yang bersangkutan mendadak ngamuk dan menghajarnya di tempat. " Tidak perlu pakai suara, tiru gerakan mulut sama ekspresinya saja. "

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Perlahan Kuroko mengeluarkan iPod berwarna merah—karena warna itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sang Kaisar (neraka) tercinta—kemudian memasang _headset_ di telinganya. Jemari rampingnya menekan tombol _'Play'_ tanpa ragu. Baik Takao, Kise, dan Himuro menatap pemuda berambut langit itu dengan seksama. Bibir Kuroko mulai bergerak dan...

Satu detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Ketiganya sudah terkapar dengan tangan menutupi hidung masing-masing, langkah darurat untuk menahan serangan mimisan mendadak.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama tiga menit disuguhi adegan Kuroko yang mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi _cute_ tak tertahankan dan penuh penghayatan. Kuroko yang merona. Kuroko yang menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Kuroko yang berkedip manja. Kuroko yang menjilat ujung bibirnya. Kuroko yang menggigit ujung telunjuknya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Kuroko yang m—

_Oke, stop sampai di sini. Yang menulis fanfiction ini sudah mimisan._

" _Ni... Nice job,_ Kise-chan... " puji Takao yang kembali waras paling dulu.

Yang dipuji membusungkan dada dengan bangga, padahal sekarang kedua lubang hidungnya sudah disumpal tisu. Persis kayak om-om pedo. Kuroko memandangi mereka bergantian dengan wajah merona malu-malu, yang bakal mengundang fans-nya untuk me-_rape_-nya di tempat. Sepertinya ia menunggu tanggapan ketiga sahabatnya.

" Ba-bagaimana? " sahutnya pelan.

" Luar biasa memuaskan. " puji Himuro, hidungnya juga disumpal tisu. " Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya memasang wajah _cute_-mu itu. Selain aku lebih suka sisi kuudere-mu, dengan _expressionless_ kau bisa menghindari para serigala liar di luar sana. "

" Tidak usah khawatir-ssu! Ini bisa _on-off!_ "

Kise melepas kedua _headset_ yang dikenakan Kuroko berbarengan. Wajah yang tadinya penuh ekspresi kini kembali sedatar tembok. Himuro dan Takao langsung tepuk tangan dengan mulut membentuk 'o' besar. Kise cuma cengar-cengir, puas dengan hasil karyanya. Yang dibahas tetap bermuka flat seperti biasanya.

" Latihan apa yang kau berikan sampai bisa terjadi keajaiban seperti ini Kise-chan? "

" Ehm... Mudah saja-ssu. " Kise berdeham layaknya seorang profesor yang mau menerangkan rumus matematika super sulit. " Aku memberikan iPod berisi lagu-lagu Vocaloid ke Kurokocchi. Kemudian aku memberi syarat kalau Kurokocchi harus meniru semua nada dan ekspresi dari lagu yang dia dengarkan. Dia wajib berlatih tiap waktu senggang, dan inilah hasilnya-ssu~! "

" Pantas saja Kuroko akhir-akhir ini selalu pakai _headset!_ "

Kise mengangguk-angguk bangga. Tumben hasil idenya berhasil dengan lancar. Biasanya sih bakal berakhir dengan _totally disaster._ Sekarang tinggal berharap saja Kurokocchi-nya bisa menampilkan wajahnya yang kaya ekspresi di depan khalayak ramai.

" Oke, senjata rahasia pertama sudah siap-ssu! Seminggu yang tersisa kita akan berlatih lengkap! "

**.**

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

Habis Kocchi Muite Baby, ada yang mau request mana yang mau di-update duluan?

Dan buat yang nungguin Secret, gw nggak bisa janji pasti kapan update-nya, soalnya chapter 5 masih bolak-balik direvisi sama editor sekaligus kakak gw, leene. Gw aja sampe bingung ini udah revisi keberapa T^T Tapi demi kepuasan readers, ya tak apa.

_Last but not least, every respond from you will be my write-nutrition. Thank you, guys~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : Kocchi Muite Baby!**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Akakuro, Aoki, MidoTaka, MuraMuro****, Slight!Kagakuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, Crack, Failed! Humor, Romance**

**Length : ****Series**

**Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kazunari Takao, Himuro Tatsuya****, Kagami Taiga, Liu Wei**

**Summary : ****Semakin mendekati pertarungan terakhir, semakn berat pula cobaan yang diterima oleh empat uke paling kece se-Teikou Gakuen! Di tengah hitungan hari yang tersisa, akankah mereka menyerah? Ataukah mereka akan berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan demi cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok yang mereka jalani selama satu tahun ini?!**

**A/N : ****_Seriously_****, gw nyaris nggak bisa istirahat belakangan ini. Pokoknya rute gw cuma kosan-kantor-kosan-kantor. Terakhir gw bisa _happy _cuma pas J-event di UPI kemaren. Ada yang nemu Sakura Miku disana? Itu gw :D _Well, itadakimasu~_**

* * *

** [Part ****3****]**

* * *

" Kise. "

" Hmmm... "

" Kise! "

" Hmmm... "

" OI, BLONDE CENGENG! "

" HMMMM! "

_BLETAK!_

Sebuah bola berwarna oranye dengan elastisitas luar biasa menyeberangi lapangan basket dengan lintasan kurva yang melengkung sempurna, mengenai sasaran berupa kepala berambut pirang dengan tepat. Yang jadi korban cuma bisa mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, tak lupa menampilkan air mata buaya yang membuat orang ingin menggamparnya di tempat.

" _Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!_ "

Yang disumpahi cuma ber-ckck ria sembari menghampiri sang anak ayam berambut pirang. Tanpa mempedulikan pemuda blonde itu, ia membungkukkan badannya, mengambil bola basket yang baru saja sukses mencium kepala targetnya.

" Salah sendiri. Dipanggil malah ham-hem-ham-hem nggak jelas. " ujar si pemuda ganguro. Ia memutar bola basket itu di ujung jari telunjuknya. " Memangnya lagi ngapain, sih? Kesel tahu dicuekin. "

Kise langsung terkesiap saat mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. Otaknya yang biasanya lama _loading_ kini bekerja enam belas kali lebih cepat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan yang terus meningkat. Rona merah merayap pelan di kedua belah pipinya.

" Jadi... Jadi Aominecchi kesepian kalau nggak ada aku? " Si pemuda berambut pirang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak langsung melompat dan memeluk pemuda ganguro di sampingnya. " Aominecchi kangen sama aku-ssu? "

Yang ditanya langsung pasang wajah horor. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi, membuat kerutan yang ada di dahinya semakin kentara.

" Kangen?! Kau gila? "

" Eeeh?! Tapi Aominecchi bilang tadi kesal kalau aku cuekin-ssu! " balas Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Yang namanya manusia normal, kalau berhari-hari dicuekin pasti kesel, bego! Apalagi kalau yang dipanggil cuma ham-hem-ham-hem, noleh juga enggak. " Aomine menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah sang supermodel. " Lagipula, daripada kangen sama kamu yang super berisik, aku lebih kangen sama dadanya Mai-chan! "

" Ugh! Memangnya Ahominecchi pernah pegang dadanya Mai-chan?! Pakai kangen-kangenan sama dadanya segala-ssu! " tukas Kise tak mau kalah. Ingat, Mai-chan hanyalah _gravure idol_ yang cuma terkenal di Jepang, sementara dirinya adalah supermodel yang namanya sudah mulai bersinar di kancah internasional.

" Cowok sejati hanya dengan meraba foto dadanya, bisa merasakan seperti apa barang aslinya! " balas Aomine sengit.

" Ah, ternyata Ahominecchi cuma membayangkan, toh. Mengenaskan sekali-ssu~ Memang aku lebih seksi dari si Mai-mai~ "

Wajah _me gusta_ sang pemuda berambut pirang sukses membuat sang preman dakian meledak. Secepat kilat ia meraih tubuh Kise, mengunci lehernya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mulai menyentili dahi sang supermodel tanpa ampun.

" Huweeeeee! Ampun-ssu! Ampun! "

Sekuat apapun Kise menggeliat, ia tidak bisa lepas dari kuncian Aomine. Dahinya yang disentili si cowok dakian mulai nyut-nyutan, tapi entah kenapa ia biarkan begitu saja. Padahal kedua tangannya bebas, bisa melindungi dahinya yang tak berdosa.

' Ah, dibeginikan sama Aominecchi bisa disamakan dengan dipeluk, kan? ' batin Kise. ' Kalau begitu, terus begini pun aku rela... '

_Nak, sepertinya otakmu sudah rusak. Tidak bisa membedakan antara di-bully dan disayang._

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya cowok ganguro itu berhenti menyentili dahi sang model. Entah karena sudah puas balas dendam, sudah capek menyentili dahi yang ternyata tidak kalah keras dengan tiang bendera sekolah, atau karena sudah tidak kuat mendengar rengekan anak ayam cengeng yang terbukti merusak indra pendengaran manusia.

" Huhuhu... Aominecchi tidak sayang padaku-ssu... " gumam Kise dalam isak pura-puranya.

" Mau kubenturkan kepalamu sekalian, hah?! "

" Iya-ssu, iyaaaa... Aominecchi nggak asyik~ "

Kise menggembungkan pipi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, hal yang bisa membuat sebagian orang ingin menggamparnya—contohnya Akashi, Midorima—dan sebagian lagi ingin me-_rape_-nya di tempat. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke bangku kayu yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya akhir-akhir ini. Disambarnya headset motif bebek yang tadi terlepas gara-gara ciuman mesra bola basket Aomine.

" Denger apaan, sih? Anteng banget sampai nggak sempat menantangku main one on one kayak biasanya. " Aomine langsung duduk di samping Kise, tangannya menyambar sebelah headset yang masih menggantung nganggur. Namun karena kabelnya pendek, ia terpaksa berdempetan dengan si empunya yang super berisik.

" Ihhhh~ Aominecchi... Jangan ganggu ak— "

Awalnya sang pemuda berambut blonde itu bermaksud menyuruh sang pemuda ganguro untuk berhenti mengganggunya karena ia harus konsentrasi latihan untuk penampilan mereka tiga hari lagi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat menoleh, menemukan wajah tampan sang pujaan hati yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

Jantung sang supermodel langsung berdetak tiga kali kecepatan normal—ajaib sekali dia tidak mati gara-gara itu—dan otaknya mulai memperdebatkan hal-hal bodoh, seperti terus menikmati wajah tampan dihadapannya dari jarak super-dekat atau menyerang pemilik wajah itu.

_Nak, ingatlah harga dirimu sebagai uke kece super-ganteng._

Apa daya, cinta itu absurd. Sekarang logika dan nafsu Kise tengah bergolak hebat, berperang untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Untung yang jadi objek pergolakan ini tidak sadar, malah asyik mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seirama dengan musik yang keluar dari headset.

_Cium._

_Tidak._

_Cium._

_Tidak._

_Cium._

_Tidak._

_Ci__—o__ke, cium saja._

Lebih mengikuti nafsu daripada logikanya, akhirnya sang anak ayam pirang memutuskan untuk mencium sang pujaan hati. Toh cuma sekali ini. Syukur-syukur si preman dakian itu sadar akan perasaan terpendamnya lewat ciuman yang ia berikan.

_Errr__—__Nak? Bisa dipikirkan juga seandainya dia malah menolakmu?_

Detak jantung yang semakin cepat seolah mau melompat keluar dari rongga dada. Suhu tubuh yang naik tiba-tiba secara signifikan. Kise memajukan bibirnya, menutup kedua belah matanya, dan perlahan mendekat ke wajah tampan dakian sang pujaan hati yang diimpikan tiap malam, lalu...

" ANJRIT! MENGHAYATI LAGU SIH MENGHAYATI LAGU, TAPI NGGAK PERLU PAKAI NYOSOR-NYOSOR SEGALA! "

_Krak. Prang._

Sang anak ayam cengeng itu sudah tidak peduli bahwa kini cowok ganguro-nya sedang mendorong wajahnya agar menjauh. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Hanya ada keheningan dan kegelapan, disertai _background music_ suara hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia, Kise Ryouta, baru saja mau mencium objek cintanya dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Kedua bibir itu kini bergetar hebat, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mendadak ia bangkit, membuat si calon raja preman terkesiap. Dengan raut muka antara mau nangis guling-guling, ngambek, dan marah yang sangat nggak banget, Kise menatap orang yang ia kejar-kejar setahun ini.

_BUGH._

" Oi! Kok mendadak muk— "

_BUGH._

" Aominecchi... "

_BUGH._

" AOMINECCHI BEGO! "

_PLAK._

" NGGAK PEKA! "

_BLETAK._

" DAKIAN! "

_DUAK._

" MATI SAJA SANA! "

_BUGH. DUAK. BLETAK. PRANG._

Tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun, akhirnya sang pemuda cengeng berambut pirang meninggalkan cowok ganguro super bebal tersebut terkapar begitu saja setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya yang terpendam selama setahun.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain sekolah, seorang pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan antara ada dan tiada sedang sibuk dalam ruang dewan siswa. Festival sekolah yang kurang dari seratus jam lagi ditambah persiapan penampilan dirinya beserta teman-teman senasibnya membuatnya super sibuk. Namun sibuk bukan berarti ia tidak bisa _flirting_ dengan cowok yang disukainya, sebut saja Maharaja Yang Mulia Gusti Kanjeng Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan sebelah headset yang terpasang di telinga—Kise bilang ia harus terus berlatih mengendalikan ekspresinya—ia mencuri-curi pandang penuh cinta ke arah raja (neraka) berambut merah dari balik tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di antara mereka. Meski keadaan ini harus dibayar dengan dirinya diperlakukan seperti pembantu, Kuroko rela.

" Tetsuya. "

Yang dipanggil tersentak, takut curi-curi pandangnya ketahuan.

" Ne, Akashi-kun? " balas Kuroko pelan, sementara yang memanggil sama sekali tidak mendongak dari tumpukan dokumen yang diperiksanya. " Mau kubuatkan teh? "

" Yah, sebenarnya sih aku memanggilmu bukan untuk itu. Tapi bolehlah. Hari ini aku mau minum Earl Grey. "

" _Hai._ "

Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju konter di sudut ruangan yang memang disediakan khusus untuk sang raja (neraka). Dikeluarkannya cangkir berwarna merah dengan motif mawar favorit sang ketua dewan siswa. Dengan hati-hati ia menyiapkan teh yang diminta.

Wajah super datarnya kini menampakkan seulas tipis emosi berupa senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sebelah telinganya masih disumpal headset. Ia menyeduh Earl Grey milik sang emperor dengan penuh penghayatan, seolah takut buatannya tidak sesuai dengan selera pujaan hatinya. Padahal sebenarnya ia cuma berusaha memasukkan rasa cintanya ke dalam teh tersebut. Biar Akashi sadar dengan perasaannya katanya.

_Bung, kalau suka itu ngomong. Mana ada teh rasa cinta?_

Apa mau dikata, cinta telah membutakan segalanya. Dengan cekatan ia menaruh cangkir berisi teh Earl Grey yang diminta, semangkuk kecil gula balok, dan secangkir kecil susu di atas nampan. Hati-hati, dibawanya nampan itu ke hadapan sang pemuda berambut merah.

" Silakan, Akashi-kun. " sahut Kuroko sembari berdiri di samping kursi Akashi.

" Hmmm. "

Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di hadapannya sedikit pun. Jemarinya meraih gagang cangkir dengan anggun, kemudian meneguk tehnya perlahan. Di sampingnya, sang pemuda berambut langit meremas ujung blazer seragamnya tanpa sadar, harap-harap cemas mendengar komentar sang pujaan hati.

" Tetsuya. "

" Ne? "

" Kurang gula. "

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kuroko segera memasukkan sebuah gula balok ke dalam cangkir Akashi dan mengaduknya dengan lihai. Catatan, cangkirnya masih dipegang oleh sang emperor dan yang bersangkutan masih terpaku pada dokumennya.

Akashi kembali menyeruput tehnya, sementara lagi-lagi Kuroko cemas akan komentarnya.

" Masih kurang manis. Tolong tambahkan susu. "

" _Hai._ "

_Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka semakin mirip tuan muda dan pemban__—b__utler-nya._

" Tetsuya. "

" Ne, Akashi-kun? "

" Antarkan dokumen di ujung sana pada Reo. Sepertinya dia sedang menggoda Junpei, jadi coba ke kelasnya Junpei. " titah Akashi, yang sampai detik ini masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi. " Selesaikan dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengatur ulang denah festival. Gambar Eikichi terlalu abstrak untuk dilihat manusia. "

Kuroko menatap tumpukan dokumen yang dimaksud dengan mulut setengah terbuka, syukur-syukur ruangan itu bebas serangga sehingga tidak ada lalat yang berniat mampir ke dalam mulutnya. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, harus membawa tumpukan dokumen setinggi tujuh puluh senti dengan berat lima kilo ke kelas Hyuuga Junpei yang terletak dua lantai di atasnya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Sebuah keajaiban kalau dia tidak pingsan setelah sampai di kelas tersebut atau tangannya masih berfungsi normal sebagaimana mestinya.

Mata sewarna lautnya menatap sang pujaan hati yang masih setia dengan pekerjaannya. Seandainya yang menyuruhnya bukan objek cintanya, Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Gusti Kanjeng Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou, ia pastikan orang tersebut menerima _Ignite Pass Kai_ di tempat. Gratis.

Namun apa daya, titah tetaplah titah, teh berisikan cintanya nyaris tidak berefek, dan sekali lagi terbukti bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih antara majikan dan pembantu, Kuroko meraih tumpukan dokumen itu sambil menghela nafas. Tubuhnya agak terhuyung sedikit saat seluruh dokumen tersebut berada di tangannya.

" Tetsuya. "

" Hnn? "

" Sepuluh menit, tidak kurang tidak lebih. " Sang emeperor mengeluarkan jam pasir berwarna merah dari laci meja, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. " Sebelum butir pasir terakhir jatuh, pastikan kau sudah kembali duduk manis di ruangan ini. Kalau tidak— "

" _Wakarimasu yo, Akashi-kun._ "

_Benar-benar majikan dan pembantu rupanya._

Dengan susah payah, sang pemuda berambut langit menyusuri koridor yang untungnya agak sepi karena sebagian besar penghuni sekolah sedang menyiapkan stand kelas masing-masing. Tangannya sudah kebas bukan main, padahal baru berjalan lima puluh meter dari ruang dewan siswa. Kelas yang ditujunya berada dua lantai di atasnya dan berjarak sekitar dua ratus meter lagi. Apes.

Seakan belum puas, angin bertiup kencang lewat jendela yang terbuka di sepanjang koridor, menambah penderitaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan dagunya, ia berusaha menahan bagian teratas dokumen yang dibawanya agar tidak kabur tertiup angin. Sayang, kombinasi tubuh lemah, kecil, dan pen—err, kurang tinggi, bukanlah hal yang bagus. Pandangannya terhalang dokumen yang mau terbang, langkahnya kembali terhuyung keberatan, dan...

_Puk._

Sepasang tangan kokoh menahan tubuhnya yang akan mencium lantai dengan mesra, kemudian membantunya menegakkan diri sebelum mengambil sebagian besar dokumen yang dibawanya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah penolongnya, menemukan pemuda dengan warna rambut gradasi merah-hitam, alis bercabang, dan muka mirip harimau kebun binatang. Sebut saja Kagami Taiga, anak kelas sebelah, teman berantem sang preman dakian.

" _Doumo, Kagami-kun._ "

" Ya, ya... Kalau bawa dokumen sebanyak ini, lebih baik minta tolong. Melihatmu membawa dokumen ini rasanya terlalu mengenaskan. " ujar Kagami. " Ngomong-ngomong ini mau dibawa kemana? Biar kubantu bawakan. "

" Ke kelas Hyuuga-senpai. " jawab sang pemuda berambut langit sambil mulai berjalan diiringi penolongnya. " Dan soal yang barusan, aku tidak punya pilihan. Hanya ada aku dan Akashi-kun yang _stand-by_ di ruangan. Dokumen yang harus kami urusi sebelum festival dimulai masih menumpuk, jadi aku harus segera mengantarkan dokumen ini dan kembali menolong Akashi-kun membereskan segala tetek bengek yang tersisa. "

" Oh. " Kagami melirik pemuda pen—er, kurang tinggi di sampingnya. Tampaknya Kuroko kurang istirahat, terbukti dari seulas tipis garis hitam di bawah bola matanya. " Jangan lupa istirahat. Kan nggak lucu kalau pas hari-H kau malah terkapar di klinik. "

" _Hai._ "

Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras itu berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Berkat bantuan Kagami yang notabene tenaga badak, muka harimau, otak pas-pasan yang sebelas-dua belas sama Aomine, perjalanan Kuroko ke kelas Hyuuga Junpei yang awalnya penuh rintangan kini berjalan lancar. Bahkan cukup memakan waktu sekitar dua menit hingga sampai ke kelas yang dituju.

Kuroko pun tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari anggota dewan siswa yang paling lebai, alay, dan melambai, alias Mibuchi Reo. Yang bersangkutan tengah menggoda Hyuuga Junpei terang-terangan di tengah kesibukan kelas. Teman-teman Junpei sendiri memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihat, ogah kalau ikut digoda si cowok sepoi-sepoi.

" Mibuchi-senpai, Akashi-kun memintamu untuk menyelesaikan dokumen ini. " sahut Kuroko yang dengan ajaibnya sudah ada di samping sang cowok nista.

" Ne, Kuro-chan. Taruh saja di meja sana, nanti akan kubereskan~ " Reo rupanya sudah terlalu asyik menggoda mangsanya, sampai-sampai tidak kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

" Tolong diselesaikan sebelum jam enam sore. Karena kalau tidak, Akashi-kun akan menggantungmu di tiang bendera sekolah. "

Reo langsung membatu seketika. Keasyikan menggoda kouhai-nya yang satu ini memang menyenangkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan, tapi bayangan dirinya digantung di tiang bendera... Dan jangan lupakan kalau makhluk sadis reinkarnasi raja (neraka) itu bisa melakukan apa saja meski tinggi badannya kurang memadai. Ia tidak melupakan kemungkinan bahwa sang emperor akan menyiksanya dan menelanjanginya sebelum menggantungnya terbalik.

" Errr, okay~ Tapi biarkan aku bersenang-senang bersama Hyuuga-kyun setengah jam lagi. Tolong sampaikan pada Sei-chan, ya~ "

" Hai. "

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu langsung balik badan. Menyampaikan dokumen, sudah. Memperingatkan Reo agar tidak disiksa pujaan hatinya, oke. Cek waktu yang tersisa, masih ada sekitar empat menit. Lebih baik segera kembali sebelum deadline yang diberikan Akashi habis kalau dia masih sayang nyawa. Diliriknya si cowok muka harimau yang kini berdiri di pintu kelas, menjaga jarak aman dari senpai melambai yang diwaspadainya.

" _Ano, Kagami-kun._ " panggilnya sembari mendekat. " Terimakasih sudah membantuku, maaf merepotkan. "

" Bukan masalah besar. " tukas Kagami, mendadak menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. " Ummm... Kau mau balik ke ruang dewan siswa? "

" Hai. Akashi-kun butuh bantuanku. Kami harus segera menyelesaikan semua dokumen sebelum H-1 festival. "

" Well... Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi bisa minta waktumu sedikit? Aku kubicarakan sambil jalan kesana. "

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Mereka berjalan beriringan, kembali ke arah ruang dewan siswa. Namun kini atmosfer antara keduanya agak aneh. Lebih tepatnya sih, canggung. Dan yang menyebabkan suasana tidak nyaman itu tak lain dan tak bukan, si cowok harimau sendiri.

" Hmmm... Anu... Kuroko... " panggil Kagami alih-alih berbisik.

" Ne? " Yang dipanggil menoleh, menampakkan wajah cute polos tak berdosa.

" Begini... Aku... Aduh, aku harus ngomong gimana, ya? " Cowok itu kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, entah karena gugup atau memang kutuan, ketularan dari rivalnya, sang preman dakian.

" Muntahkan saja semuanya, Kagami-kun. "

Satu kalimat pamungkas yang meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda berambut langit itu menampar Kagami keras-keras. Padahal pemuda pen—er, kurang tinggi dihadapannya sama sekali tidak tampak gugup—yah, sebenarnya muka _poker face_-nya itu sulit diajak berekspresi, sih—, jadi kenapa ia harus _nervous_ setengah mati?

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menguatkan mental dan tekadnya, kemudian menuangkan isi hatinya dalam satu kalimat mematikan. Tidak peduli bagaimana jadinya nanti.

" Kuroko, aku menyukaimu! Sejak pertama kali mengenalmu lewat si bodoh Ahomine, aku jatuh cinta padamu! "

Yang dinyatakan cinta langsung cengo. Membatu di tempat.

" Ak-aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. " tambah Kagami buru-buru saat melihat pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu terpaku. " Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau tidak perlu menjawab saat ini. Pikirkan saja dulu, oke? "

" ... "

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari sang pemuda berambut langit. Kagami makin gugup, panas-dingin, tidak tahu harus ngapain lagi. Suasana yang sangat awkward.

" Errrr... "

" ... "

" Anu... Aku harus pergi. Bantu kelasku, kau mengerti kan? "

" ... "

" Ummm... Bye... "

Cowok harimau itu berbalik begitu saja, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Sementara itu yang baru saja ditembak, Kuroko Tetsuya, masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Mengedip pun tidak.

Satu detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Angin berhembus membawa daun yang berguguran masuk melewati jendela. Kuroko masih mematung dalam posisi yang sama.

_Kelihatannya dia pingsan sambil berdiri._

.

.

.

.

" Muro-chin, aku mau yang blueberry~ "

" Sudah habis, Atsushi. Yang lemon tidak apa-apa, kan? "

" Ne, asal Muro-chin yang pilihkan~ "

Di sudut taman sekolah, Himuro Tatsuya dan cowok yang ditaksirnya, Murasakibara Atsushi, tengah bercengkrama di bawah pohon maple. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti mengira bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta, dimana sang uke menyuapi semenya dengan mesra.

_Dan apa yang terlihat dari jauh itu salah besar, pemirsa._

Jika dilihat lebih dekat dan lebih teliti, diketahui bahwa Himuro mendekap sekantung besar cemilan, mengamankannya dari titan berperut _blackhole_ di sampingnya. Bukannya ia sedang menghukum Murasakibara, bukan itu, tapi ia tengah mengendalikan nafsu makan cowok berambut ungu tersebut layaknya seorang ibu yang takut anaknya sakit gigi.

_Nah, kalau kesehariannya saja begini, bagaimana hubungan mereka naik tingkat dari ibu dan anak menjadi sepasang kekasih?_

" Muro-chin... Nyam... Nanti temani beli maiubo rasa wasabi, ya? " sahut Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus cemilan entah yang keberapa untuk hari ini.

" Tidak bisa, Atsushi. Nanti aku ada latihan. " jawab Himuro sabar. Ia membersihkan remah-remah di sekitar mulut sang titan dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

" Uuuhhh... Muro-chin jahat... "

Masih sambil menguyah cemilannya, Murasakibara cemberut, memajukan bibir tiga senti dari tempatnya. Himuro otomatis memencet hidungnya, mencegah mimisan dadakan akibat wajah _moe-cute_-unyu-sekali pujaan hatinya.

_Tunggu. Yang seperti itu moe unyu-unyu?!_

Seolah belum cukup dengan manyun, sang titan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil memalingkan muka, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Himuro yang sudah tidak kuat dengan serangan _overloadness-cute_ dari sang pujaan hati, langsung berdiri dan memeluk yang bersangkutan erat-erat tanpa berpikir dua kali.

" Atsushiiiii~ Kamu kok lucu banget, siiih~ " ujarnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut ungu Murasakibara yang berbau blueberry.

" Muro-chin... Jahat... Aku ditinggal terus... " Meski berkata begitu, sang titan balas melingkarkan tangan raksasanya di tubuh Himuro.

" Jadi... Kamu nggak suka kalau aku hangout dengan yang lain? Kamu... Ingin aku selalu bersamamu? "

Himuro akhirnya menjatuhkan bom yang begitu kentara. Frontal. Jantungnya berdetak keras, menanti jawaban dari mulut sang pemida berambut ungu yang tanpa lelah dikejarnya setahun ini. Ia berharap sang pujaan hati menyadari perasaan yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

" Iya. Aku mau sama Muro-chin terus. "

_OH?! Akhirnya raksasa itu sadar?! Cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok itu berakhir?!_

" Soalnya kalau sama Muro-chin, aku nggak perlu takut kehabisan cemilan. Ditambah lagi selera Muro-chin bagus, aku terus diberi yang enak-enak. "

Rentetan kalimat itu menusuk hati sang _motherly uke_ bagai anak panah yang dilumuri alkohol sembilan puluh persen. Sakit dan perih, bung. Bahkan seandainya ada jurang di dekat situ, ia tidak akan ragu untuk loncat bunuh diri sambil menyanyikan Bunga, lagunya B*ndan Prakoso.

" Muro-chin, sekarang aku mau pie susu~ "

Pasang muka mesem-mesem kepingin nangis, Himuro kembali merogoh kantung plastik yang dijaganya dan mengambil sekotak pie susu made in B*li untuk raksasa tercinta. Sementara Murasakibara kembali menekuni dunianya yang berisi dirinya dan makanannya tersayang, Himuro jongkok sambil mengaduk-aduk plastik, merenungi kisah cintanya yang mengenaskan karena kalah oleh benda mati bernama makanan.

Baru saja ia berniat untuk mengelap remah-remah di sekitar mulut sang titan ungu lagi, suara daun kering yang terinjak membuatnya menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda bermata sipit, hidung mandung, rambut sewarna batang pohon akasia, level kegantengan di atas standar. Himuro mengenalnya. Pemuda itu bernama Liu Wei, murid pertukaran dari Beijing.

" Himuro-san? " sahut pemuda itu.

" Hai. Ada perlu apa? " jawab Himuro sopan.

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. "

" Oh, baiklah. Ayo cari tempat yang en— "

" Tidak perlu. " potong Liu cepat. " Di sini saja. "

Himuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ditatapnya sang raksasa berambut ungu yang masih asyik berkutat dengan pie susu-nya. Yang ditatap malah menatap balik dengan tatapan kosong. Akhirnya Himuro memutuskan kalau tidak apa-apa mereka berbicara di sini.

" Ya, silakan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

" Ehm, anu... Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan. " Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah sang murid transferan. Matanya terpancang pada sosok Himuro yang tampak penasaran. " Aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali melihatmu saat datang kemari. Maukah kau jalan denganku? "

Himuro cengo. Otaknya yang hanya selevel di bawah sang raja (neraka) itu kini mendadak idiot, kata 'suka' bergema dalam otaknya. Liu masih terdiam, menunggu respon Himuro dengan kepala yang nyaris menyamai warna rambut Akashi Seijuurou.

" T... T... Ta... Tapi... "

Perlahan, ia menoleh ke samping. Sang titan tukang makan masih saja anteng dengan pie susu-nya, rahangnya terus bergerak, menguyah tanpa henti. Raut mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah, polos-polos-tak-berdosa. Himuro jadi tambah bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

" A... Anu Liu... Begin— "

" Tidak boleh. Muro-chin cuma boleh sama aku. "

Baik Liu maupun Himuro langsung melemparkan tatapan mereka ke arah sang raksasa yang terus makan dengan tenangnya. Sang _motherly uke_ bahkan mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya, memastikan bahwa yang barusan itu bukan salah dengar.

" Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Atsushi? " sahut Himuro harap-harap cemas.

" Muro-chin tidak boleh sama dia. Muro-chin cuma boleh sama aku. "

Seandainya Liu tidak ada disana, Himuro bakal melompat-lompat gembira. Tapi demi jaga image, cukup lakukan itu dalam imajinasinya.

" Apa hakmu melarang Himuro-san jalan denganku?! " ujar Liu pedas, tidak menyangka bahwa sang titan akan mengintervensi pernyataan cintanya.

" Kalau Muro-chin sama kamu, aku tidak bisa makan yang enak-enak. "

_Oke, setelah dibawa naik ke langit ketujuh, cowok tampan itu dihantam telak oleh benda tak hidup bernama makanan. Sangat tidak elit sekali._

" Kalau begitu, aku mau tanya padamu. " Liu menatap tajam Murasakibara, membuat matanya yang sipit semakin tidak kelihatan. Yang jadi objek pernyataan cintanya terlupakan untuk sementara. " Apa ibumu selalu membuatkanmu makanan yang enak? "

" Masakan Kaa-chin selalu enak, aku tidak pernah bosan makanan Kaa-chin. " jawab Murasakibara polos.

" Apa Himuro-san selalu membuatkanmu makanan yang enak? "

" Muro-chin selalu membuatkanku bento setiap hari. Bentonya Muro-chin _numero uno._ "

" Apa ibumu sering membelikanmu cemilan? "

" Un. Kaa-chin selalu membawakan cemilan enak tiap pulang dinas. "

" Kalau Himuro-san? "

" Muro-chin sering membawakanku yang enak-enak. "

" Berarti ibumu dan Himuro-san sama-sama sering memanjakanmu? "

" Ummm... Ne~? "

" Kalau begitu, Himuro-san tidak lebih dari figur ibu di luar rumah untukmu, kan?! "

_JGEERR. GLEGARRRR._

Himuro benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia sudah kehilangan kata-katanya. Senang sih dianggap orang yang berharga oleh sang pujaan hati, tapi bukan dianggap ibu juga kali. Serius, saat ini dia kepingin bunuh diri, loncat dari lantai dua gedung sekolah.

_Lantai dua? Itu sih nggak bakal mati. Kalau mau bunuh diri yang niat dong, mas._

" Anooo... " Murasakibara menelengkan kepalanya, pie susu terakhir tengah terselip di bibirnya. " Bisa dibilang seperti itu? "

Liu langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias. Sang raksasa tukang makan itu sudah mengakui sendiri seberapa jelas hubungannya dengan sang motherly uke, jadi dia sudah tidak bisa mengintervensi hubungan antara dirinya dan Himuro lagi.

" Nah, Himuro-san. Jadi sepert— "

Kata-kata Liu terputus saat tak menemukan sosok pujaan hatinya disana. Himuro Tatsuya raib, pupus, lenyap, hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

Saat Takao Kazunari datang terlambat ke studio Kise karena harus mengantar _shooter_ tercintanya membeli _lucky item_ beberapa hari ke depan, ia kira ia akan disambut puluhan benda yang melayang ke arahnya. Tapi dugaannya salah total. Yang menyambutnya adalah hawa suram mencekam, putus asa, dan niatan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Ia jadi ragu apakah benar ini studio Kise atau kuburan.

" _Umm... Hello? Anybody here?_ "

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Takao mulai panik, jangan-jangan dia tersedot ke dimensi lain dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip studionya Kise. Lalu kalau dia ketemu monster dan dibunuh nanti bagaimana? Dia masih belum pacaran dengan Shin-chan-nya tersayang, bilang cinta saja belum.

_Anu, siapapun tolong pukul kepalanya. Anak itu kebanyakan nonton film Sci-Fi._

Baru ia berencana untuk kabur dari tempat itu—tentunya akibat kontribusi imajinasi otaknya yang luar biasa ngawur—, mata elangnya menangkap tiga sosok menyedihkan yang berjongkok di sudut ruangan. Ia melangkah perlahan, mengidentifikasi ketiga sosok itu lebih seksama.

" Loh?! Kise? Himuro? Kuroko? Ngapain kalian bertiga merepet di situ? "

Ketiganya menolehkan kepala serempak, menunjukkan wajah pucat pasi tak bergairah, seolah nyawa mereka sudah dicabut dengan cara yang kejam. Hanya dengan melihat tampilan itu, Takao sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

" _So?_ "

Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang, bingung harus memulai kisah pedih siapa. Akhirnya sang anak ayam pirang berkicau lebih dulu, tidak kuat dengan derita cinta yang ditanggungnya.

" A-aku... " Suara ceria campur annoying yang biasanya terdengar kini terganti dengan suara serak bergetar. " TADI AKU TERBAWA SUASANA DAN AKU... AKU NYARIS MENCIUM AHOMINECCHI! TAPI DIA... DIA MENOLAKKU-SSU! HUWEEEEE! DIA LEBIH SUKA SI-DADA-SILIKON-SIALAN ITU! "

" Kalau begitu sumpal saja dadamu pakai busa. "

_BLETAK._

" Takaocchi jahat! "

" Aku kan cuma bercanda, Kise. Lagipula faktanya dia cuma menang dada doang darimu. " balas Takao sambil mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban objek terbang. " Nggak perlu pakai lempar-lempar sepatu juga kali. Sepatumu bau, tahu. "

" Kata siapa bau-ssu?! Ini harum bekas dipakai Ahominecchi! "

" Yah, pantas bau kambing. "

Si pemuda berambut blonde cuma bisa manyun sambil mengambil kembali sepatunya yang barusan ia lempar. Sementara itu, sang pemilik mata elang beralih ke pemuda berhawa tipis yang jongkok di sebelah Kise. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan ekspresi absurd sang pemuda berambut langit yang terdiri atas campuran raut menderita dan wajah merah merona malu-malu kucing.

" Kuroko, wajahmu... abstrak sekali. " komentarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" Kau tidak sopan, Takao-kun. " balas Kuroko nyaris berbisik.

" Lalu kau kenapa? Akashi akhirnya menyadari perasaanmu? "

Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah seketika, membuat tiga yang lainnya terbelalak. Mereka langsung mengerubunginya dan mengguncang tubuh kurus itu kuat-kuat. Ternyata orang nomor dua paling menderita diantara mereka—nomor satu jatuh pada Himuro yang di-KO-kan oleh suatu objek bernama makanan—justru yang paling cepat berbahagia.

" Kau serius-ssu?! Kapan?! Dimana?! " tanya Kise histeris.

" Tu-tunggu, kalian salah paham... " Wajah minim ekspresi itu kini sudah mengalahkan warna kepiting rebus. Sepertinya latihan khusus dari Kise punya efek samping. " Me-memang apa yang bilang suka dan mengajakku jadian, tapi... tapi itu bukan Akashi-kun... "

" Ehhhhh?! Lalu siapa? Pasti bukan fans-mu, kan? Kalau fans-mu pasti langsung kau tolak dengan wajah aspalmu itu! " Jiwa tukang gosip Takao mulai berkobar. Meski objek gosipnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, dia tidak peduli.

" E-etoo, itu... itu Kagami-kun... "

Ketiganya langsung berjengit ngeri. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal pemuda bermuka harimau yang sifat dan keidiotannya sebelas-dua belas dengan si raja mesum Aomine Daiki? Tampang sangar agak sengak yang membuat orang menyangka bahwa ia sering berkelahi, padahal kalau ketemu anjing bisa lari terkencing-kencing.

" Terus Kurokocchi terima? "

Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memilin-milin ujung sweaternya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Yah, sebenarnya reaksi ini sudah diperkirakan teman-teman setianya.

" Waktu Kagami-kun menyatakan perasaannya, otakku langsung macet. Lalu saat aku melihatnya, melihat rambut merahnya, seketika yang dihadapanku berubah dari Kagami-kun menjadi Akashi-kun. Dan... dan membayangkan kalau Akashi-kun mengajakku jadian... "

Wajah itu kembali memerah, benaknya memutar ulang kejadian di sekolah tadi, namun dengan pemeran utama yang sama sekali berbeda. Baik Kise, Takao, dan Himuro bingung harus kasihan pada Kagami atau tidak.

" Terus, kau otomatis menerimanya karena membayangkan bahwa dia adalah Akashi? " sahut Himuro akhirnya, lupa dengan tragedinya sendiri untuk sesaat.

" Tidak. " jawab Kuroko cepat. " Waktu aku membayangkan di depanku Akashi-kun, aku tahu itu hanya khayalan semata. Jadi aku memilih untuk berada dalam alam imajinasiku untuk beberapa saat. Ketika aku sadar, Kagami-kun sudah hilang. "

_Jadi bingung mana yang harus dikasihani. Salah satu tokoh utama cerita ini atau si alis cabang._

" Ah, oke. Lupakan saja. Kukira kau akan menerimanya. Tidak menarik. " ujar Takao dengan wajah bosan. Ia beralih pada sosok _motherly uke_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya. " Lalu kau sendiri tadi kenapa? "

Himuro seolah sadar dari trans-nya. Wajahnya yang tadinya sempat _excited_ karena Kuroko kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, bibirnya menggigit sebuah saputangan putih berenda entah dari mana. Sinetron abis.

" Atsushi... Atsushi bilang dia ingin terus bersamaku... "

Takao, Kise, dan Kuroko serempak ber-'ooooh'-ria.

" Tapi... TERNYATA DIA HANYA MENGANGGAPKU PENGGANTI IBUNYA DI LUAR RUMAH! "

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar apa-apa. Di satu sisi, sekali lihat pun Himuro dan Murasakibara lebih cocok disebut ibu dan anak ketimbang seorang cowok kece dan calon pacarnya. Di sisi lain, mereka juga kasihan pada uke terngenes di antara mereka berempat. Himuro kembali merepet di sudut dengan air mata mengalir deras seolah dunia sudah kiamat.

" Cep, cep... Sabar ya, Himurocchi. " Kise merangkul cowok itu, mem-pukpuk kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. " Tiga hari. Bertahan tiga hari lagi, ya-ssu. "

" Iya. Jangan lupa serangan ultra dahsyat yang kita rencanakan! Kita akan membuat cowok-cowok bebal itu menoleh ke arah kita, sampai ngiler kalau perlu! " tambah Takao. " Akan kubuat Shin-chan curi-curi pandangan ke arahku dengan wajah malu-malu mau! "

" Apapun hasilnya nanti, kita harus terus maju. Seandainya kalah pun, kita akan kalah secara terhormat. " tukas Kuroko bersemangat. Wajahnya sudah kembali serasa aspal tanpa ekspresi. " Ini pertempuran terakhir kita. "

Kuroko menggenggam tangan Himuro, kemudian diikuti Takao dan Kise yang menggenggam tangan keduanya. Mendadak muncul latar berwarna pink dihiasi bling-bling dan bunga mawar. Persis di film-film _action_ dimana para pahlawannya bangkit di detik-detik terakhir disertai aura _bromance_ menguar kuat.

" _Let's make them regret for ignoring us! Let's make them only look over us!_ "

* * *

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

_Next is last chapter! Wooohooo~ _

Sesuai request, setalah Kocchi Muite Baby! Gw bakal selesein kisah Aoki di Rainbow Days II : When The Idiot Couple Get Separated~ Disusul sekuel buat Pierce—yang _ending_-nya sendiri masih bingung gw putusin antara _happy ending_ atau _bad ending_—

Dan doakan agar gw tetep waras dan nggak kena _writer block_ di tengah jadwal gw yang nyaris nggak mungkin dijalani manusia~ :v

_Last but not least, every respond from you will be my write-nutrition. Thank you, guys~_


End file.
